Taste of Youth: Chapter 73
Josh's P.O.V When I entered the darkness, I suddenly met a goddess that I feared the most. My heart pounded very hard. She had kidnapped me multiple times and I always become her torture toy. How could I face my fear, if she kept haunting me every time? "Josh McLean..." Nadine said in a singsong voice. I wanted to cower in fear, but I had to do this. I lunged at Nadine, but she simply sidestepped and disappeared. She appeared behind me and with a wave of her hand, chains appeared on my body and restraint me. My hands was tied behind my back, and my mouth was gagged. I really wanted to scream for help right now, but I have to conquer my fear. I strained to my limits, desperately trying to break those bonds. Nadine smiled happily as she laughed with delight. Now, at the first time I met her, I would have cowered in fear, because this protogenoi is much stronger than Nyx. But I realized that I have to stop her. I struggled again, this time with everything I have: My mind, my strength, my soul, everything, and even though my body hurts a lot and my skin turned red, I still kept on fighting. Finally, the chains are breaking, and with one last effort, I got free. Nadine smiled. "Wow, you really did conquer your fear, did you? Well done!!" She clapped mockingly. Now I realize that this test is more than a test. It's a fight to the death. "What do you want, Nadine???" I asked, my anger erupt. "Oh, I just wanted to see how are you going in this quest. Besides, I'm going to kill you after you obtain the last piece of the map anyways." This is not a test, this is real. I could have sworn this is real. Nadine's aura had this effect on me. I could tell if it's the real Nadine or not. "Now, bye bye, Joshy. And don't forget that I am going to kill you someday..." Then she disappeared in the mist. Then, something touched me. I opened my eyes, and found out that I was already at the end of the chamber. Katherine had come out of that chamber too, but she looked fine. Now we're just waiting for Cheyenne and Chris. I hope they will be fine, and we don't need to haul them to mental institutes. I moved behind Katherine and poked her back. She jumped in surprise. "Josh! Oh god..." She hugged me. "I am glad to see you..." "I am too, Katherine." I say to her. "Congratulations to the two of you who had passed the final test." The guardian said. "How about the other two?" I and Katherine asked. "Oh, they will be done right after they conquered their fears. Meanwhile..." "No, I will not abandon my friends. We stay together." I said. "Yeah." Katherine said. The guardian laughed. "Your friends should come out right about.... now." Just then, Cheyenne and Chris came out. I have to warn my friends about Nadine coming. Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page